T'was the night
by Orinocono
Summary: Blah this poem is sooo dull so i fixed it.ok i gotta get an answer are they really firing jeff or is a plot to scare us?


Ok as we all know i don't own the wwf or any of it's wrestlers.I don't own this original poem either some old dude does.I actually borrowed this idea from a gal in harry potter.i hope that you don't mind.  
  
  
A/N:i know it's new years (happy new years) but i didn't DO anything for christmas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
T'was The Night  
  
T'was the night before christmas  
  
And all through the house  
  
Not a wrestler was wrestling  
  
'Cept for Angle who enjoyed being a louse  
  
  
The hero was now upset with his hair  
  
You see Jeff Hardy had said that it needed more flair  
  
So off he went to find young Jeff's room  
  
But on the way there he ment Perry Saturn talking to a broom  
  
  
Kurt tried to explain to him the value of the three "i's"  
  
Saturn just said "you're welcome" in reply  
  
But it wasn't until Saturn said something about dogs and applesause  
  
That Angle decided to leave,figuring that Perry was a lost cause   
  
  
Angle then turned and walked down some stairs  
  
But then who..oh who ELSE should he meet there?  
  
Than the rattlesnake himself,sitting in his favorite spot  
  
Austin saw Angle...smiled and said "what?"  
  
  
Kurt ignored this and being such a nice guy  
  
Went up to Austin and told him "hi"  
  
Austin smiled again and without a second thought  
  
Went right into Angle's face and said "what what what"  
  
  
Knowing that Austin would continue to chant  
  
Angle ran down the corridor and started to pant  
  
He bumped into someone along the way  
  
Why it was the undisputed champ Y2J!!  
  
  
Jericho was holding his belts two  
  
Then started to tell Angle why he was better than you   
  
He had just started on reason one hundred and four  
  
When Angle took his chance and went into the next door  
  
  
Our hero was just thanking God he had gotten away from Chris  
  
But when he saw whose room he was in that ended his bliss  
  
The walls of this room were painted in black  
  
And the voice he heard nearly gave him a heart attack  
  
  
Kurt don't you respect me boy?  
  
Great now taker would use him as a punching toy  
  
This sure wasn't Kurt Angle's night  
  
Well duh when I'm writing nothing goes right  
  
  
  
After have been beaten into a pulp  
  
Kurt saw something that made hime gulp  
  
Well actually gasp but that didn't rhyme  
  
But Kurt was gonna like it this time   
  
  
It was santa!Yes that's right Santa Claus!   
  
But hey why was he only wearing boxer shorts  
  
Kurt was just wondering this when from behind Santa came a hand  
  
Then a shoe,and a foot and finally Stephanie Mcmahon  
  
  
Gee steph I always wondered why Santa said ho ho ho  
  
Oh go polish your belts Jericho  
  
It didn't matter to Kurt where Jericho had just come from  
  
For he opened his mouth and tremblingly begun   
  
  
But why steph why?  
  
It was pretty obvious that Kurt was gonna cry  
  
But then steph interrupted "it was just a one night stand"  
  
"Yeah" continued Chris "you can't afford this Mcmahon"  
  
  
Y2J then snapped out of it..and continued to say  
  
What are you too doing here!!You're blocking the champ's way  
  
He then strutted off  
  
Only stopping when he saw Vince Macmahon walking around stark  
  
  
Naked you see  
  
And who should he stop in front of than Kurt and Stephanie  
  
Well actually only Kurt,Steph had long disappeared  
  
So now only Kurt yes Kurt Angle stood there  
  
  
Oh why!Oh why did I get up this morning!!  
  
Oh yeah he remembered..my milk senses were calling  
  
Kurt closed his eyes and counted to ten  
  
And when he reopened..there stood an orange hen  
  
  
A HEN!!Thought Kurt...well why not a cow?  
  
And then his wish came through but he didn't know how  
  
Then it hit him..why it was christmas magic  
  
Of course by now Kurt was ecstatic  
  
  
Soon every one would know how special he was  
  
This thought made his inside's feel like fuzz  
  
But the feeling ended when he saw an elf  
  
Finally,cried Tazz someone smaller than myself!!!  
  
  
Of course by now Kurt was feeling quite sad  
  
Come to think of it awfully bad  
  
He finally realised that he wasn't special at all  
  
That was until he heard the call  
  
  
No not a phone call...but a song   
  
The one by the backstreet boys but still Kurt sang along  
  
Now this horrid noise was enough to raise the dead  
  
And even one guy with a blue and purple head   
  
  
HEY KURT SHUT UP! yelled a very lound sound  
  
Kurt stopped singing and the looked around  
  
Oh Jeff...hey you just gotta dye my hair  
  
No way dude..said Jeff people would stare  
  
  
Kurt was now heartbroken..and rather disturbed   
  
So it's no wonder to us that Kurt went berserk  
  
But it's none of the wrestlers faults  
  
It's all because of Santa Claus just had to walk around in his boxer shorts   
  
  
So over at the mad house when all lunatics go  
  
Kurt Angle now has a broom named Bo-Bo   
  
  
  
  
~fin~   
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
ok peoples i just have to know..i just read that they are firing JEFF hardy.Why not Matt??waaahhhhhhhhhhhhh.I am sooooo not watching wrestling anymore!!!!!oh and by the way Matt and Lita are suspended.WHHHYYYYYY. 


End file.
